Equipe de frères
by emilierosier1
Summary: Petite tranche de vie des deux enfants Bronev ...


**Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur les révélations du sixième opus : L'héritage des Aslantes. Il y aura donc de très gros spoilers. Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas terminé ou alors c'est à vos risques et périls !**

* * *

Ceci étant dit, je dois vous avouer que j'adore imaginer les scènes entre Layton et Descole à l'époque où ils étaient enfants. Le sacrifice consenti par Descole pour que son petit frère soit heureux est juste magnifique ... Et la scène qu'on voit sur ces deux petits bouts de chous est trop mignonne ... Alors je pense que je vfais prbablement écrire un certain nombre de petites histoires du genre de celle-ci.

~~ A prèsent, laissez-moi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de mon texte ~~

* * *

Le jeune Hershel Bronev marchait d'un pas paisible dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, tout en réfléchissant à une énigme qu'il soumettrait dans la soirée à son frère. Ses yeux se posèrent à cet instant sur un petit garçon allongé sur le plancher, le bras passé sous la commode où leur mère rangeait les blousons pour l'hiver.

- Je vais le faire … Je vais réussir …

L'aîné s'avança rapidement et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son cadet.

- Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

- Attends, Hershel ! Attends ! Je vais réussir !

La patience ne figurait pas en tête dans la liste des qualités premières du plus vieux des garçons même s'il s'efforçait toujours de masquer ce défaut. Il observa en silence son frère agiter le bras droit sous le meuble, indifférent à l'éventualité de recouvrir ses vêtements et ses cheveux de poussière, tandis que la semelle d'une de ses chaussures battait la mesure, indiquant ainsi combien cette attente l'exaspérait fortement.

- Ça y est ! Je l'ai ! cria Théodore avec enthousiasme.

Hershel poussa un soupir en apercevant l'os que tenait son cadet au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci avait encore été cherché un des objets contenus dans le bureau de leur père alors que l'endroit leur était pourtant rigoureusement interdit.

- Théo, tu sais pourtant qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau de papa, dit-il sévèrement. Et surtout, prendre ses affaires pour jouer avec dans la maison, c'est très mal.

- Mais je ne jouais pas, protesta Théodore, vexé. J'ai pris le cubitus du lapin qui se trouve sur l'une des étagères pour l'étudier. Je veux devenir aussi savant que toi, Hershel, alors je dois étudier moi aussi.

L'aîné se radoucit. Il avait toujours eu une grande soif de connaissance, désirant toujours en apprendre toujours plus sur n'importe quel sujet. Jusqu'au jour où l'enfant avait su enfin lire, il avait souvent harcelé son père pour que celui-ci lui explique telle ou telle chose. Constater que son frère partageait ses envies le remplissait de fierté et le rendait très heureux. De toute manière, Théodore pouvait faire ou dire n'importe quelle bêtise, Hershel finissait toujours par lui pardonner.

- Dans ce cas, étudies dans le bureau de papa, reprit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de son cadet. Ce sera plus sûr que d'amener un de ses objets dans la maison.

- D'accord, Hershel, répondit joyeusement le petit garçon. Dis, on y va ensemble ? Et tu pourras m'apprendre encore plein de choses ?

Le plus vieux des enfants sourit au plus jeune puis ils s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, pour s'infiltrer dans le bureau réservé à leur père. Ce dernier était sorti aujourd'hui, parti rencontrer un de ses collègues. Théodore replaça rapidement le cubitus sur le lapin puis son attention se porta sur la collection de pierres posées sur l'étagère du dessous.

- Hershel, ils viennent d'où les fossiles ? Papa a dit que c'était des animaux ou des plantes autrefois ... Mais comment les animaux et les plantes se transforment en pierre ?

Il s'empara en même temps d'une roche qui représentait une sorte de poisson, longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

- Par exemple, ce Hurdia, c'est un poisson. Il vivait dans l'eau donc. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il est devenu un caillou ?

Son aîné sourit, brûlant d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'exposer ses propres connaissances et de les apprendre à son frère. Pour les deux enfants, toutes ces choses semblaient parfaitement normales. Depuis leur naissance, ils évoluaient, au contact de leur père, dans le monde de l'archéologie. Lors de la maîtrise du langage, aucun des deux ne s'étaient contenté d'énoncer bêtement le nom d'objets issus du quotidien tels que table ou lit. Ils avaient préféré pointer du doigt les différents fossiles contenus dans le bureau en balbutiant leurs appellations. Le premier mot de Théodore avait été ammonite et celui d'Hershel trilobite.

- Tu sais que tous les êtres vivants finissent par mourir, pas vrai, Théo ?

- Hum oui, acquiesça timidement son cadet, pas encore familiarisé avec l'idée de la mort.

- Après la mort, le corps des humains, des humains ou des plantes, il ne bouge plus. Il reste immobile. Le corps finit se transformer en poussière, il s'use lentement, puis cette poussière se transforme en roche. Et cette roche, on appelle ça un fossile.

- Mais tu n'expliques pas comment ça se transforme ! Ça, j'avais compris !

- Ben si, je viens tout te dire, rétorqua Hershel avec condescendance. Tu n'as pas écouté ou quoi ?

Pas dupe, Théodore fixa son aîné d'un petit air malicieux :

- Tu ne le sais pas non plus, hein ?

Gêné d'être ainsi percé à jour, Hershel détourna le regard et se maudit de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Théodore accourut alors vers lui et l'enlaça.

- Tu sais, Hershel, c'est pas grave de pas savoir quelque chose ! Moi, je ne sais pas plein de choses mais c'est pas important du tout car comme ça, j'ai plein de choses à apprendre ! Tu ne trouves pas ça chouette, toi, d'avoir encore plein de choses à apprendre ?

Le discours naïf de l'enfant dérida l'aîné qui prit à son tour son frère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler jusqu'à ce que Hershel prenne à nouveau la parole :

- Dis, Théo, à quoi on ressemblera quand nous serons adultes, toi et moi ?

- Hein ? Quand on sera adulte … Mais c'est loin, ça. On sera très, très, très vieux quand on sera adulte …

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si loin, fit Hershel. Techniquement, on devient adulte à vingt ans et moi, j'en ai déjà presque huit. Cela veut dire que je serais un adulte dans douze ans.

- Mais douze ans, c'est loin. Ça viendra pas tout de suite.

- J'avais aussi l'impression que j'aurais dix ans dans une éternité, reprit Hershel, mais dans deux ans et demi, ça va arriver. Alors finalement, devenir adulte sera sûrement aussi rapide même si ça paraît lointain pour le moment. Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas, Théo. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à comprendre cela.

- Hum … Le temps est très bizarre, hein, fit Théodore d'une petite voix. Il est tout lent à un moment puis il accélère ensuite … En fait, le temps, c'est comme une voiture ! Dès fois, ça va vite et dès fois non !

Hershel rit, très amusé par la comparaison de son cadet.

- Dis, Théo, tu penses que nous serons toujours ensemble quand nous serons adultes ?

Le plus jeune garçon se sépara énergiquement de son aîné et répondit avec fermeté :

- Évidemment ! On sera toujours ensemble, Hershel ! Je ne veux jamais te quitter moi !

Théodore embrassa la pièce du regard.

- On pourra être des archéologues comme papa ! Et on travaillera ensemble, toi et moi ! On fera plein de découvertes ! On résoudra aussi toutes les énigmes que papa aura pas su résoudre ! On sera la meilleure équipe qui soit !

L'aîné sourit.

- Mais c'est déjà le cas, Théo. Après tout, nous sommes la meilleure équipe de frères, pas vrai ?

- Tout à fait ! Comme la fois où on a exploré la forêt et on a été poursuivi par des loups ! Tu m'as porté sur ton dos tout en sautant de branche en branche pour rejoindre la maison !

- Il y a la fois aussi où on était prisonniers de sables mouvants ! Et c'est toi qui a trouvé l'astuce pour nous sortir de là !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, grisés par leurs souvenirs. Soudain, le claquement d'une porte les fit sortir de leur bulle de bonheur.

- Oh non ! Papa est revenu ! s'écria Théodore.

- S'il nous prend dans son bureau, nous sommes morts, dit Hershel en regardant partout autour de lui. Il faut vite se cacher !

- Par ici ! Je sais où faut aller, Hershel !

Le cadet entraîna rapidement l'aîné à l'au bout du bureau et ils se dissimulèrent derrière de grosses piles de livres. Leur père rangeait rarement les ouvrages compulsés et ce défaut s'avérait d'une grande utilité pour ses deux fils.

Ignorant totalement que ses enfants se trouvaient au cœur de son bureau, Léon Bronev alla s'asseoir à sa table de travail et étudia une série de documents. Hershel et Théodore prenaient leur mal en patience, jetant parfois de discrets regards pour apercevoir ce que faisait leur père exactement mais sans parvenir à voir quoique ce soit.

- J'en ai marre, marmonna Hershel à voix basse. Partons. Il a le dos tourné.

- C'est dangereux, protesta Théodore. Papa peut se retourner à tout moment. Attendons qu'il quitte le bureau.

- Mais c'est tellement ennuyeux, se lamenta l'aîné. Comment tu supportes cette attente sans broncher ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste être prudent et qu'on se fasse pas prendre. Sinon on aurait une punition. Autant rester sans bouger un moment qu'être puni, non ?

Hershel préféra ne pas répondre, trouvant cela terriblement humiliant de recevoir une leçon de la part de son cadet âgé d'à peine quatre ans.

Leur père quitta enfin le bureau. Ses fils l'écoutèrent traverser tout le couloir puis sortirent eux aussi de la pièce.

- La meilleure équipe a encore triomphé, s'exclama joyeusement Théodore en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Normal ! Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles, Théo, reprit Hershel ! Il n'y a jamais personne pour nous battre !

- Évidemment ! Nous sommes la meilleure équipe et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer ça !

Brusquement, leur mère, Rachel Bronev, apparut dans leur dos :

- Vous êtes bien bruyants, tous les deux. Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? Et vous êtes si sales ! Vous vous êtes roulés à terre ?

- On jouait, maman, c'est tout, répondit Théodore avec un sérieux inhabituel pour un enfant de quatre ans.

- Eh bien, filez prendre un bon bain et n'ayez pas peur d'user le savon !

- Oui, maman, crièrent-ils en chœur.

Immédiatement, les deux garçons partirent en courant, hurlant aussi à tue-tête, pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Léon Bronev les observa en silence d'un sourire amusé puis s'avança vers son épouse.

- Ils ont vraiment une énergie inépuisable, commenta t-il en tenant une tasse de café à la main.

- Mais ils ont épuisants, soupira Rachel. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils se blessent … Et sincèrement, Léon, que trouvent-ils de si amusant à grimper sur les meubles les plus hauts et à sauter en bas ? Ou à réaliser une sorte de deltaplane avec les rideaux … Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont sous le crâne parfois ...

- Mais ils s'en tirent toujours bien, répliqua son mari. Tu t'en fais trop pour eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont moins imprudents que tu le crois et qu'ils savent très bien ce qu'ils font. Après tout, ils ne sautent que depuis d'armoire. Ils n'ont toujours pas eu l'idée de sauter depuis le toit de la maison.

- Et j'espère que ce jour n'arrivera jamais … , fit son épouse. Imaginer un de mes fils faire une chose aussi absurde … J'en mourrais ...


End file.
